In it for the long run
by JackStorm40
Summary: Vincent and Gilbert had a little argument but what they both don't know is that that one argument will spill out into chaos for them and a bit of vengeance for a kidnapper. Can Vincent get Gilbert back or will Gilbert end up like many before him?
1. Prologue - Argument

"Gilbert could you come down here!" The familiar voice of Gilbert's father called from down stairs. Gilbert huffed, reluctantly throwing the book aside trudging down. There was the oh so familiar sight of his father in his work outfit leaning over looking at a paper as his younger brother sat patiently for the response of what he needed to work on.

"Yeah? Im kinda busy." Gilbert huffed.

"Work called they need someone to take day shift so could you please take care of your brother while i'm out kiddo." His father sighed.

"Yeah yeah. Baby needs watching." Gilbert huffed.

"You should be happy to take care of your brother Gil. You two can get to know each other better than you locking yourself up in your room." His father huffed.

"I would if he weren't a needy mess." Gilbert huffed. His father frowned.

"You two are still brothers please try to get along without another incident." His father grumbled.

"Just cause we're related doesn't mean i have to like him." Gilbert growled. "Besides, maybe i'm happy living in my shell."

"Gil you used to be so out going what changed?" His father sighed.

"Lots of things changed. New house, new school, losing all previous friends, Oh, and him." Gilbert grumbled.

"Kiddo. At your age i had moved to so many different places and meet lots of people. This is a new place you can forget all your past worries and start over with people. You should be happy to have a brother. Thier sometimes the only one's that got your back." His father sighed.

"I've given up on siblings. In case you forgot i had someone i cared about. You know, a twin sister, but oh, she left me too. What's the point in putting that into him." Gilbert growled.

"Your sister is with your mother she didn't leave you i just didn't have enough evidence to get her as well, you know this. Plus i'm sure your mother is more help to her than i could be. You have a little brother you should be happy you still have one of them to keep you company. And plus im sure your sister will visit when she's able to." His father huffed.

"Oh really. And when will that be." Gilbert huffed, turning to go back up the stairs.

"Gil. You know it's not my choice when she can and can not. It's your mother's. So don't get an attitude with me." His father said.

"And what would you know, about getting torn from someone you spent your life with." Gilbert hissed.

"I know more than you think kiddo. And one thing i know is if you two had a strong relationship you'll find eachother again." His father sighed.

"And just hoping will bring us back together, hmm?" Gilbert hissed.

"Hope is helpful but it'll make more sense when it happens alright kiddo. I know the feeling more than you know." His father said.

"Of course. You understand everything!" Gilbert called mockingly, stomping up.

"Gil!" His father huffed following after him. "I don't have time for your fits."

"You don't have time for me in general! But you have plenty of time for him! So why waste your precious time on me!" Gilbert hissed. "It would be so much easier on everyone if i just got picked up by someone and left this damn place. I bet you wouldn't even look for me. Nor should you."

"Gilbert that's not true! You know this." His father huffed.

"I might even be tempted to do it just to see… anyway don't you have a favorite to tend to." Gilbert growled, starting towards the front door.

"Gilbert i don't have favorites you should know this by how many times i've said this" His father sighed.

"Yet you don't do much to prove it." Gilbert hissed.

"Gil." His father sighed. "You know why i spend so much time with Sep is because he needs help sometimes. Nothing else. I love you both equally."

"You shouldn't lie. At least not to yourself." Gilbert scoffed, leaving with a slam. His father sighed used to Gilbert storming out of the house.

"I'll be home later okay Sep. Till them just work on those problems." His father said

"Will brother come back?" Septhis asked.

"Of course he always does just like i do. He just needs to cool down." His father sighed.

"Okay… Bye…" Septhis sighed.

"Bye kiddo see you when i get home." His father said before leaving for work.


	2. Chapter 1 - Stranger

Gilbert sighed, coming to a stop at the park he'd hang out a lot at after him and his dad fought. It wasn't a big park so most of the kids kinda avoided going to the other one. Which was nice because Gilbert didn't want to be messed with. Gilbert sighed, still feeling anger leftover as he sat down at a nearby bench. There weren't many people which was to be expected but a few runners and people walking their dog would walk by from time to time. Ensuring nobody was around, Gilbert sighed, holding his head. The sound of footsteps didn't really bother him as it's normal for people to walk by.

"Hey kiddo something wrong?" And unfamiliar male voice asked. Gilbert jumped up, looking surprised someone had acknowledged him. There was a sighed beside him as the person had apparently sat down by him. Gilbert tensed, moving to the edge of the bench reaching around in his jacket pocket.

"Hey don't worry i don't bite." The man chuckled.

"Hmpf. What brings you over here." Gilbert huffed.

"A kid sitting alone looking rather down. Guess i am just a bit nosy." The man said with a shrug.

"Too nosy for your own good obviously." Gilbert huffed defensively.

"Just wanna see if i can help kiddo." The man sighed.

"Hmpf. Never know with people now. Hell there's a guy running around right now picking kids off the street." Gilbert grumbled.

"Yeah as i've heard. Not really safe to be alone." The man sighed. "Kind of a shitty place we live in huh."

"I'd do anything to get away from it." Gilbert sighed, closing his eyes leaning back.

"I feel ya man. It'd be nice to be somewhere that's not a dog eat dog kinda world." The man sighed.

"Hmpf. You won't lecture me, hopefully." Gilbert huffed, pulling cigarettes out.

"Nah." The man said simply. Gilbert shrugged, pulling one out and lighting it.

"You that stressed to resort to cigarettes kid?" The man chuckled.

"Let's just say i have big expectations to live up to." Gilbert huffed. "Plus i'm too clear-headed for anything else."

"I see. Gotta be pretty stressful to have to live up to em huh. Never got that feeling." The man said. "Ah well i guess it's better than some others."

"Technically i'm expected to be a doctor. Or something within that range." Gilbert shrugged.

"Fun i guess." The man said with a shrug. Gilbert sighed, taking another breath.

"Name's Jack by the way." The man said.

"Cool." Gilbert grumbled.

"Figured you'd at least want to know my name other than talking to a stranger." Jack chuckled.

"I met you in a park a couple of minutes ago. Not much of a bonding experience." Gilbert grumbled.

"Well just from sitting down and talking with you kiddo. I've learned that you got parents with high expectations and you don't think you can live up to em. And your old enough to buy cigarettes or ya stole em. You're a thinker by the way you see this world. But you still got some hope by wanting to be somewhere different." Jack said.

"I'm mentally sound. At least i think i am." Gilbert chuckled.

"Eh sometimes you can't tell if ya got a problem or not. Sometimes we overlook the symptoms." Jack shrugged.

"Oh really. And what have you got to say about me, Stranger M.D." Gilbert chuckled.

"Oh i'm no M.D. just good at reading people." Jack chuckled.

"Hm. You're good at it then." Gilbert shrugged, going back to looking forward.

"It's a talent Gilbert." Jack said simply. Gilbert looked surprised, looking quickly to see if his wallet was out.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Jack said calmly.

"... Nothing." Gilbert said, sitting a bit tensely finishing the cigarette. "Got paranoid i might have left my wallet."

"Oh hey here i think you dropped this on your way here i stumbled across it when i was walking here." Jack said pulling Gilbert's School I.D. out of a pocket handing it to Gilbert. Gilbert gave a suspicious look taking it slowly looking for any sudden movements. Jack didn't seem to make any movements just calmly sitting there. Gilbert took the I.D. before standing up quickly putting out the cigarette with his shoe starting to leave.

"So where you planing to go huh?" Jack said standing up. "It's not safe wondering the streets alone."

"I've got some stuff i need to do. Private stuff." Gilbert said tensely.

"Okay i can understand that. But hey isn't almost lunch time, i was planning on stopping to get something to eat before heading home you seem nice enough kiddo want to come along?" Jack offered.

"... I guess." Gilbert said awkwardly.

"Awesome been a while since i could enjoy some company." Jack said happily. "Any place in particular you wanna go to?"

"Uh anywhere's cool." Gilbert shrugged.

"I'm thinking burgers how about you?" Jack said.

"Uh… k." Gilbert shrugged, following after Jack.

"Your a pretty cool kid ya know." Jack said calmly walking through the park.

"E-eh oi, i never said we were buddy-buddy." Gilbert said, his face red.

"Nor did i i'm just saying." Jack chuckled.

"I- i can be. When i choose to." Gilbert huffed.

"Understandable in a world like this." Jack said with a shrug as he came up to a rather nice looking sleek black car with a yellow stripe on it. Gilbert scoffed, starting to walk past it.

"Hmph. Nobody knows not to go around in a car like that around here." Gilbert huffed.

"It's mine i just had to grab my wallet we can walk to the place but i need money to pay." Jack chuckled unlocking the car.

"And my respect for you has gone down the drain." Gilbert chuckled, leaning on the car. "You're not very street savy are ya…"

"Oh come on kid, like hey get in my car doesn't sound a bit well kidnappish." Jack laughed. "Eh i'd kill anyone who put a dent in my car."

"Speaking of which what's this on the bumper?" Gilbert chuckled.

"Hm? Did someone dare to harm my car?" Jack growled his happy tone gone.

"Looks like it. They cracked your light." Gilbert commented.

"Son of a Taint!" Jack hissed. "Eh i've had worse i'll take her to a repair shop when i get the chance."

"I'm dicking with you your car is fine." Gilbert laughed.

"Better be or else i'd hunt down the fucker and make em pay." Jack huffed before locking the car again.

"That's $10 for the swear jar." Gilbert chuckled.

Jack huffed. "Sorry kid but i'm traveling around with this money no one's getting it." Jack huffed.

"Yeah you're totally traveling in a car like that." Gilbert chuckled.

"Only car i got k." Jack sighed.

"Hmm. You're a brave man, going around in that car." Gilbert said, starting to go down the street.

"I suppose. But i needed to get away from work for a bit." Jack said with a shrug.

"So you just up and went on a road trip." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Jack said simply. Gilbert gave a suspicious look as he turned to an alley to take a shortcut. Jack following behind him calmly.

"Hi kitty. What'cha up to?" Gilbert said as a small black cat came up to him.

"Pretty kitty." Jack said simply.

"Oh yeah. This is Snowball. I don't care if he's not white, i named him" Gilbert said, picking up the cat petting it.

"Cool." Jack said calmly and early close. Gilbert was distracted with the cat, petting it around the ears lovingly. Jack quickly wrapped an arm around Gilbert putting him in a headlock.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!" Gilbert coughed, too startled to run.

"Shush." Jack said softly pushing a cloth in Gilbert's face.

Gilbert struggled, kicking trying to scream.

"Wouldya pipe down kid." Jack hissed. Gilbert turned his head away.

"Help-!" Gilbert loudly screamed.

"No you don't" Jack hissed tightening the headlock and pushing the cloth back to Gilberts face. Gilbert slowed as he breathed.

"There we go."Jack huffed. Gilbert twitched weakly still fighting.

"Just give into it kid." Jack sighed. Gilbert tried to fight before falling limp.

"Come on kiddo." Jack huffed before moving the cloth away from Gilbert's face and holding Gilbert up with his now free arm and slinging one of Gilbert's over his shoulder. "Let's get ya in the car."


	3. Chapter 2 - Worried father

"Dad!" Septhis said cheerfully as Vincent returned home.

"Hey kiddo." Vincent chuckled

"Gilbert isn't back. Where is he?" Septhis whined.

"He's not? Maybe he went to Uncle Scott's." Vincent sighed. Septhis pouted as the tv started beeping an alert.

"There it goes again. What's an "Amber alert", dad? What's it gotta do with missing people?" Septhis sighed.

"Warning, be on the lookout for Gilbert Levesque-Bishop." The TV reported.

"Wait what?!" Vincent said shocked.

"He was last seen red hair amber eyes, wearing dark clothing, with another man who we are on the lookout for." The TV continued. "Last seen this morning and not since."

"Gil… no it he wouldn't…. Damn it Gil!" Vincent hissed.

"Warning he is currently believed kidnapped as he was last seen with said man in a black and yellow sportscar model, presumably unconscious." The report said.

Vincent growled angrily.

"Warning, do not approach this man, as he is dangerous. It is unknown if this is connected to the serial child kidnappings." The report said before going back to the program.

"Hmpf he thinks he that great. I will get my son back asshole." Vincent growled.

"Huh? What's going on?" Septhis looked confused.

"Sep we're gonna have to put school on a hold alright kiddo." Vincent sighed looking back at Septhis.

"Why?" Septhis asked.

"Gil needs our help." Vincent sighed taking off his work uniforms jacket.

"Huh? Gil?" Septhis asked. "What about Gil-?" Septhis was cut off by the doorbell, him going to answer it and coming back with a box. "Uh dad, the mailman told me to give you this."

"Strange?" Vincent said taking the box. Opening it, he was met with a picture of Gilbert, in the back of a car looking extremely dazed, but posed like he was posing for a picture.

"The hell?" Vincent muttered. Shuffling through the box he found more, all in a similar style, all in a car, and all Gilbert looking like he was passing out or passed out.

"This fucking bastard." Vincent hissed. On the back were little messages, he noticed.

" _The parents sent their children to school. The children went, but they never came home. The parents searched and searched, but the children were gone. Never to be found again."_

Vincent gulped fearfully. "I swear bastard i will find you and Gil." Vincent huffed.

"What is it Dad?" Septhis asked, reaching for the box.

"Nothing Kiddo." Vincent sighed closing the box again. One picture fell, as Septhis caught it looking at it.

"What's wrong with big brother?" Septhis asked, looking.

"He needs our help Sep. Someone thinks they can just take Gil from our family, from you and me." Vincent said sadly.

"Who took him?!" Septhis panicked.

"Some man. I don't know who." Vincent sighed.

"...Is he gonna kill big brother?" Septhis asked.

"I don't know Sep. I really don't know." Vincent said worriedly.

"B-but where would he take big brother?! Why?!" Septhis worried. "Who would hurt big brother…"

"I don't know." Vincent said weakly.

"I want my big brother…. I want my big…." Septhis started to sniffle.

"I know kiddo. I know. So do i." Vincent said setting the box down and squatting down next to Septhis. "We'll find him okay. I promise we will."

"I don't want big brother hurt… Big brother can't…." Septhis sniffled, starting to cry. Vincent wiped away a few tears from Septhis's fae.

"We'll find him Sep. We'll bring him home. Okay." Vincent said softly. "But we gotta be strong."

"But you two fought this morning… what if he… what if he doesn't come back? What if they kill him?" Septhis sniffled.

"Sep please i know you're worried so am i but we gotta…. Think positive" Vincent said weakly.

"Think positive…?" Septhis sniffled.

"Yes. Happy thoughts. Like us finding him alive and okay." Vincent said with a very weak smile.

"What do we do?" Septhis sniffled.

"First we gotta pack alright." Vincent sighed ruffling Septhis hair a bit.

"Pack? Where are we going?" Septhis asked.

"We're going to find Gil. Somehow." Vincent said.  
"But shouldn't we go to Uncle Scott first?"Septhis asked worriedly.

"We will but we gotta pack okay." Vincent sighed. Septhis sighed, going upstairs and taking his backpack with him. Vincent walked over to the home phone.

"I'm pretty sure Scotty already heard but…" Vincent sighed before picking up the home phone and dialing up Scott's number.

"Vince? I'm in a meeting right now bro." Scott said quietly over the phone.

"This is an emergency Scott." Vincent sighed trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"What kinda emergency?" Scott hissed.

"Family emergency!" Vincent huffed.

"Well? Go on." Scott sighed.

"Gil and my had an argument but he hasn't come home. And i just heard an Amber alert for him, also got some pictures from whoever is behind this." Vincent said.

"Wait, pictures? Amber alert? Slow down and tell me what happened." Scott sounded alarmed. "Step by step."

"This morning i got a call from work saying they needed me for the day shift and i always need the extra money so i took it. I called Gilbert down to help Sep out with his homework and we got into an argument." Vincent said a bit shakily.

"Okay. Did he say anything indicating he was leaving." Scott said.

"He- he said that if he left that i wouldn't come looking for him which is not true mind you. And then he went back to his normal favorite thing and stormed out… I-i think… h-he might have…. I mean i don't know but oh hell if he got caught just to spite me i'm going to feel so bad." Vincent started to frantically mutter more to himself.

"Easy now. Easy. You mentioned pictures. What pictures." Scott said.

"I got pictures in the mail… no return address and no clue from who…. But i-i know it's that fucking bastards doing." Vincent huffed trying to keep from tearing up.

"Wait he sent you pictures? Of what? Or who?" Scott said sounding like he realized something.

"Y-yeah, of Gil. I-i have them here by me." Vincent said shakily.

"Of Gil. How so." Scott sounded increasingly angry.

"Uh kinda dazed looking like he was sorta passed out but not fully in a backseat of a car." Vincent muttered.

"... Was there anything on the back." Scott said.

"Yeah… Some creepy little note thing." Vincent said walking back to the in table opening the box again.

"... Vince, if i tell you, do not, i repeat, do not freak out." Scott sighed. "There's a killer out there…. His method is exactly the way you just described."

"He…. No no no no no don't tell me he's going to kill Gil cause i swear to god if he dares i will personally hunt him down my goddamn self." Vincent growled.

"Vince do not. This guy is smart. The kids he takes, he takes one for every month. Keeps them a while. Then kills them at the end of the month. And hides their bodies where they first disappeared." Scott sighed.

"That's my kid Scott! I can't just sit back in the sidelines and hope he's safe! I can't!" Vincent said.

"I'm not saying you should. But if you do, he'll just kill Gil early and run away." Scott warned. "He's done it before, and he will do it again. He can kill Gilbert today, he can follow the pattern and wait the month till Gilbert's birthday to kill him. It doesn't matter to him, as long as Gil ends up dead either way."

"I won't let him hurt Gil Scott i can't i-i-it'd be all my fault…." Vincent said sadly.

"It's not your fault, Vince. You had no idea what would happen." Scott sighed. "Gil will be his final kill, if he's wrapping up the year. Likely he will make Gil last. Only thing i do know is the killer leaves a picture of a little girl with the bodies. Likely a daughter or relation."

"I should have gone after him instead of going to work…. I should have but no i was a damned fool." Vincent whimpered a bit. "Gil won't be anyone's fucking kill i swear."

"Vince, you didn't know what would happen, don't blame yourself." Scott sighed.

"Scott i had a chance to stop this! I had a chance and i just blew it off….. I'm a damned idiot." Vincent sniffled.

"Vince you didn't know. Couldn't have known." Scott tried to comfort him.

"You think me of all people would fucking know better but no… i just let him go….. All on his own….." Vincent sniffled.

"Vince this was the act of someone else. Gil was targeted, likely before all of this. Not your fault." Scott sighed.

"I won't let this bastard get away with it." Vincent sniffled.

"Nobody will. But Gil won't survive if you go after him. You'll just kill him that way." Scott said softly.

"Then what the hell do i do Scott?! What the fuck do i do? Can't just let some jackass run off with my kid…. I just can't." Vincent huffed.

"Vince…. I know it hurts. I don't like telling parents i found their kid dead. But this killer, he's doing this because he knows you love him." Scott sighed. "He's likely been watching Gil. He knows you two fight. He sees this as an opportunity because he thinks you won't come after him. That you'll let Gil die."

"How long has he been fucking stalking us huh?! Fucking how long? I keep a very close eye on everything around how the hell could i have missed someone watching?!" Vincent huffed.

"Vince…. Vince calm down. You're in emotional distress right now. You're in no state to hunt anyone." Scott sighed. "Vince there's lots of ways to target someone. From just passing them on the street to becoming their friend when they're having emotional trouble. For all we know, Gil thought he was just a kind ear to his problems."

"Who ever the hell he is he's fucking crossed the goddamn line!" Vincent huffed.

"Vince calm down." Scott sighed. "He could have targeted Gil today. He could have known him for years. We don't know. So don't go running into the streets for someone we don't even know."

"I'll fucking find him." Vincent growled

"Vince. Calm. Down." Scott warned. "The angrier you get the more you're going to go after him, and the more he'll just kill Gilbert sooner. So calm the fuck down."

"I can't just let him go fucking free! I can't sit here in waiting. I have to do something!" Vincent huffed.

"We're not. We just need to stop and think." Scott sighed.

""Think about what?! Some fucker has my kid!" Vincent huffed.

"I know Vince. That kid is my nephew." Scott sighed. "Please, stay home. Grieve. I won't lose my bro and my nephews in one day."

"Scott how can i just sit here?!" Vincent huffed.

"I never said either of us would. But i'm saying, it does you no good running off after this guy." Scott said. "Please just stay home. Grieve. Whatever you feel you need to do. Just don't run off. That's my job."

"I feel like fucking killing this asshole!" Vincent snapped.

"You will. Eventually. But not today." Scott growled. "Think of Gil. What would he tell you to do in this situation."

Vincent huffed frowning. "I-i don't know…. He's not here to tell me." Vincent grumbled.

"Vincent. Do you know your own son so little?" Scott sighed.

"Of course i do!" Vincent huffed.

"Then tell me. If it were you kidnapped, what would Gilbert do." Scott sighed.

"He'd make sure the Sep was okay. Tell Sep that everything will be fine. Call you. And….. try to help anyway he could." Vincent sighed.

"Exactly. So why not follow his example." Scott sighed. "I'll find evidence. Come by my office when you feel ready, and… we'll look at those pictures."

"Well since i don't feel safe in my own fucking home now do you mind if Sep and I crash at your place." Vincent sighed.

"It's fine. Whatever you need brother. I'm here for you." Scott sighed.

"Thanks." Vincent said.

"No problem. You'd do the same." Scott said.

"Of course!" Vincent said.

"My door's always open. You have the key. Let yourselves in, i'll probably be in late for investigation." Scott said. "Huh? Uh, yes sir. Sorry, i have to take this. Yes sir. I'll be in a minute." Scott said to someone in the background.

"Understandable. I'll let you get back to your work." Vincent sighed. Scott hung up.

"So… are we still going?" Septhis said, standing with his bag.

"Yes. We're going to got Uncle Scott's" Vincent said.

"YAY! Uncle Scott's!" Septhis said excitedly.

"Yep we're going to stay at his place while we look for a lead to where Gil is." Vincent sighed.

"Okay!" Septhis nodded happily. "But… what about the house?"

"I have a bad feeling if we stay, okay Sep. Can you make sure everything's locked up and put away while i pack?" Vincent said.

"Okay!" Septhis nodded, running further into the house to lock everything up. Vincent smiled as he headed upstairs to his bedroom to pack. Passing Gilbert's room, he noticed the door was wide open, likely left that way that morning. He sighed sadly seeing the room.

"I promise i will find you Gil." Vincent sighed sadly. Closing the door, he made sure it was locked shut before moving onto his room.


	4. Chapter 3 - Out to eat

Gilbert groaned, slowly opening his eyes and looking around, immediately noticing he was tied up. The sound of a radio on could be heard with a male's voice humming along to the song playing. Gilbert maneuvered to sit up, leaning on the door looking around dazed.

"Who…. what…." Gilbert whined.

"Oh good. Your up finally kiddo." Jack chuckled.

"Finally… up….?" Gilbert slurred.

"You've been passed out for some time." Jack said.

"Passed out….? Where am i..." Gilbert mumbled, blinking awake.

"Yeah for a good hour or two. On our way to our next stop." Jack said.

"Next stop…? Where are we going…? Who are you…?" Gilbert yawned.

"Thinking about grabbing something to eat. Oh i guess the deguise dose kinda fool people. Jack remember." Jack chuckled.

"Jack….?" Gilbert mumbled trying to remember.

"We meet up at the park…. After you and your dad had a fight." Jack sighed.

"Did we….? I don't remember a park at all…." Gilbert mumbled.

"It'll come to ya kiddo." Jack said.

"I don't remember…. Anything…." Gilbert shook his head confused.

"You remember your name at least right?" Jack said.

"Um…." Gilbert mumbled.

"Gilbert Bishop." Jack sighed.

"Gilbert Bishop?" Gilbert cocked his head.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Okay…." Gilbert mumbled, sitting up. "Wh-what happened. Who are you really."

"You were sitting alone at the park i felt bad for ya so i came to chat and see what was up. We chatted then we went to go get something to eat but some assholes jumped us and managed to knock ya out i pulled my pistol out they scurried and ran. I don't like people touching things in my car so i didn't know if you're one of those moves a lot in your sleep kinda people but i didn't wanna risk it so i tied ya up there." Jack explained. "And all ya need to know about me is i'm Jack."

"Sleep? I don't remember falling asleep? Or at least i don't feel tired…." Gilbert said.

"You were knocked out kid." Jack said.

"Oh…. Can we go home?" Gilbert said, sitting in the seat.

"Hmm…. Where ya live kid?" Jack said.

"Uh…. 9271 South street?" Gilbert mumbled.

"Okay." Jack said.

"W-we can go home? My dad and brother must be worried sick… it's dark out…" Gilbert worried.

"Of course kiddo. Who do you think i am? Some kidnapper?" Jack chuckled. "I'm sure they are we we're chatting for some time at the park."

"Oh…. Well… thanks for helping me out…. If i can return the favor…." Gilbert said.

"No problem kid." Jack said happily. "Just try to stay out of trouble."

"Oh… okay…" Gilbert yawned, starting to doze again. Jack calmly drove through the town till they got to Gilbert's neighborhood.

"It's around here right kid?" Jack spoke up.

"Mmm hmm….. " Gilbert nodded.

"Just checking. What's your dad's car look like?" Jack asked.

"Mmm…. Purple car, kinda van looking." Gilbert mumbled.

"Not seeing one around here." Jack sighed.

"He might be looking for me. The mailbox should say Vincent Bishop." Gilbert mumbled.

"Uh this the place?" Jack said pulling up to Gilbert's house. The lights were all off in the house as no one was home.

"Yeah…" Gilbert said, already uncomfortable. The normally left on porch light was off as well which Gilbert already knew was a bad sign.

"Hm…. maybe they're out somewhere…." Gilbert said, sitting up.

"I'll wait till ya get inside." Jack said calmly. Gilbert tried to stand before remembering he was restrained.

"Oh right sorry." Jack sighed bending over the seat to help Gilbert.

"Thanks." Gilbert said, turning to let Jack work.

"Don't mention it kiddo." Jack said. Gilbert immediately got out as soon as Jack was done, using his own key to unlock the door. The house was completely silent.

"Guys? Sep? You guys home?" Gilbert called stepping inside.

There was no response and no little note on the intable like normal when his dad would go out looking for him. Gilbert walked further into the house, noticing a lot of things were missing. Nothing was stolen as the door had been locked and nothing seemed to be knocked over or really any sign of forced entry. Gilbert got a growing unease as he went to the stairs, looking up the dark stairwell. The normal light that his dad had installed so Sep and Gil could see the steps was off. Gilbert gulped, taking a step up the stairs getting a growing feeling of unease. Nothing seemed to ease his feeling as the dark house stayed silent. He then noticed the travel closet, the one used to contain things for trips and traveling, was open and empty except for Gilbert's case. Which had meant that both Sep and his father had took off. Leaving Gilbert behind with no warning or clue to where they went. Gilbert felt a deep panic set in, already going down the stairs feeling fear of where his family had gone that involved disappearing. The normally so welcoming house now felt cold. They clearly hadn't meant to move out, everything was still in place, except for it's occupants. Maybe it was one of his dad's 'camping' trips. But Gilbert couldn't remember being told he'd be home alone, unless he'd run out of the house as his father said so…. No. No he wouldn't do that…. Would he? Maybe this was his father's way of telling him that he really did favor Septhis over him. Gilbert felt anger as his fists balled up and slight tears appeared. He was alone….. Forgotten? Probably not but alone. Gilbert mentally ran down the list of people he could turn to in this situation, that wouldn't take his father's side and leave him. The list was…. Surprisingly short. His three friends Adam, Russell, Ash he knew he could trust but…. Would their parents let him live there? Adam had his siblings and strict house life. Russell's maybe? But they were out of town on some kinda family trip. Ash had her own problems and doubtful her parents wouldn't be suspicious of him living there. Scott? Gilbert couldn't bring himself to add Scott, the man had enough stress in his life, with inevitable death and a stressful job constantly telling him to take it easy. Gilbert felt bad just turning to any of them, not wanting to be a burden with his own problems. His mother? He knew she'd always be against his step dad but….. He'd changed since he last even spoke to her. On the other hand, he knew for a fact his twin sister still lived with their mother. Surely his mother wouldn't say no if his sister begged. But would his sister? They hadn't spoken in awhile either…. What if his sister had moved on. Had forgotten him too. Who else could he trust? He couldn't think of anyone else other than the people he'd already crossed off the list. He'd never been the outgoing 'let's be friends' type. He was smart sure but could he live on his own? He'd never successfully run away from home simply on the fact that he would realize mere hours later that he had nowhere to go. And who would even help a kid out in this kind of neighborhood? He was more likely to get shot going to school then find someone who would even care…. Or maybe not? Gilbert hated the idea of going to anyone, burdening them with his problems. But this random guy who had apparently chatted with him and helped him out was the only one left that he couldn't cross off just yet…. But Jack? A complete stranger? Could he really ask it of Jack to have to take him in, not even knowing Jack's lifestyle? Was it even worth considering? I mean he seemed like a pretty nice guy as he well helped him out but really? Jack... He'd just met the man, he probably wasn't even parent material, much less taking care of someone younger than him. But it's all he had left right? Either that or wait to see if his dad and Septhis would come home….. But could he even face his dad again? Would his dad even welcome him back, or drive him out? It was either face his dad if he even came back or Jack… neither seemed exceptionally better than the other. Even then the idea of really leaving the house for the first time, truly leaving, scared Gilbert worse than anything before. The sound of the car starting up outside singled if Jack was going to be an option he'd have to act now. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert grabbed a loose piece of notebook paper and started on a note, on the off chance his father was actually looking for him. It wasn't his neatest handwriting but it was legible. Sighing at the lack of neatness, he left it on the coffee table and quickly ran out back to Jack. Jack had started to leave going around the loop of Gilbert's street but stopped on the other side apparently noticing him. Gilbert sighed, locking the door after himself and quickly running to where Jack was. Jack rolled down the window on the passenger's side.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Jack asked obviously confused by Gilbert being out of the house and now by his car.

"... A lot of stuff." Gilbert sighed sadly.

Jack sighed. "Kid ya don't need to tell me thinks again or goodbye." Jack chuckled.

"Eh. A bit worse than that. They…. Left me." Gilbert sighed.

"Left ya?" Jack said looking surprised.

"Yeah. Just took their traveling stuff and ditched me…. Figured they would one day but…" Gilbert sighed heavily. The sound of the car unlocking surprised Gilbert a bit.

"Come on then." Jack sighed. Gilbert sighed getting in and slouching in the passenger seat.

"How about we grab something to eat and chill for a bit huh." Jack sighed locking the car again. Gilbert nodded somberly, not really in the mood to talk right now.

"Glad ya trust me this much kiddo. Not a lot of people would trust some random stranger."Jack sighed turning the radio off sensing the mood.

"It's either you or my friends or uncle or mom. And if there's anything that pains me more, it's putting my shit on top of their lives." Gilbert sighed.

"Understandable. Ya know i can kinda respect you for leaving when they left you." Jack sighed.

"How so?" Gilbert said.

"Eh my family isn't all that great either kid. My mom kinda dropped me off at my grandma's and i got out as soon as i could." Jack said.

"Sounds kinda familiar. My mom split with my birth dad over a stupid misunderstanding and then went and married my step dad and then she left him and split me and my twin." Gilbert sighed.

"See we all got our own shit. But i got your back kiddo." Jack said.

"I've learned no one has my back but me." Gilbert chuckled weakly.

"Eh i learned that too. But i'll help ya how's that." Jack said.

"Long as you don't ditch me, you watch my back i'll watch yours." Gilbert shrugged.

"Sounds like we got ourselves a deal." Jack chuckled.

"Seems like we do…" Gilbert said.

"So… what do you like to do in your free time?" Jack said.

"Eh. read. Watch videos. Movies. Occasionally mess with electronics." Gilbert said. "If dad doesn't drag me out to one of his 'bonding time' events. Freakin body disposal dad… really…."

"Body disposal?" Jack sounded intrigued instead of freaked out which was weird.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked up. "Oh. My dad had a bit of a… well, killing streak. And of course i get to clean up after him…" Gilbert sighed.

"I see…. Must have been a bit shocking at first huh." Jack chuckled seemingly unfazed by this information.

"Not really. I'm kinda used to shit after a life of it." Gilbert sighed.

"I can completely understand that." Jack said.

"What about it." Gilbert sighed.

"WHo not being surprised by things that would surprise others. Cause i've seen a lot of the shit this world has to offer." Jack sighed.

"You sounded interested by it." Gilbert said. "Like you were gonna suggest something out of it."

"It's just a nice happenstance." Jack said with a smile.

"Nice happenstance? For what?" Gilbert said.

"Eh things pop up and get messy if ya catch my drift." Jack chuckled.

"Yeah…. What about them?" Gilbert said.

"I'm actually hunting down someone who took someone important from me. But i'm having some fun along the way. Killing here and there." Jack said sImply.

"Hmpf. Yeah." Gilbert said, sounding unsurprised.

"You can be really helpful with your experience." Jack said.

"Okay?" Gilbert said with a raised eyebrow. "And what is my role in all this…"

"After a kill help me dispose of the bodies. Normally it's where i first meet em. The only specific thing is this." Jack sighed pulling his wallet out and opening it to show a picture of a girl happily smiling. "Leaving a picture of my baby girl there so that ass knows i'm after him."

"Hmm." Gilbert said looking over the picture. "Looks slightly familiar."

"She was killed. Murdered by that fucking bastard who killed a group of kids at Freddy's." Jack sighed sadly.

"Oh…." Gilbert said, looking surprised then subdued.

Jack raise an eyebrow. "You know the incident i'm guessing." Jack said.

"Yeah... J-just what everyone else knows. And maybe a bit more." Gilbert said.

"Oh really?" Jack said with a smirk.

"... my uncle's a cop. Police chief actually." Gilbert said. "He, uh, worked on the case personally."

"I see." Jack hummed before sighing. "I'm sure they're gonna be looking for you then huh?"

"I'd imagine." Gilbert said.

"I don't need to be getting caught before i get my revenge. Alright kiddo." Jack growled.

"Alright." Gilbert said.

"So if they call you have to get them off your back and off my trail." Jack huffed.

"Easy enough." Gilbert said.

"Good." Jack said relaxing a bit. Gilbert sighed, moving the seat to lean back staring at the roof.

The ride was rather quiet till Jack pulled up to a diner that surprisingly was still around. Gilbert sat up, pulling a girly cap from the backseat over his head covering the bright red hair and pulling his jacket collar up to cover the back of his neck hair. Jack pulled his jacket up a bit and running a hand through his hair.

"Alright kid nothing to expensive i don't got a lot of cash on me." Jack sighed.

"I'm not a fancy eater." Gilbert shrugged, getting out.

"Good to know." Jack chuckled getting out and locking the car. Gilbert chuckled, childishly running up the steps waiting for Jack. Jack casually walked up to the dinner. Gilbert rolled his eyes, going inside.

"Gilbert. Running again?" The waitress called as Gilbert startled before chuckling.

"You guys know me too well." Gilbert sighed.

"You're paying for yourself. Half off, since i know you can barely pay full." The waitress sighed.

"Of course." Gilbert chuckled, sitting himself down at a booth in the back, with carved graffiti all in the table. Jack chuckled as he sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Guess your a normal customer here." Jack chuckled.

"Haven't been in a while, but yeah." Gilbert said.

"Well glad that i can bring ya again. But it's not gonna be a normal thing kiddo." Jack said leaning back.

"Oh i know." Gilbert said, pulling out his own wallet. "Luckily my dad pays me to get good grades. Or at least Scott does." Gilbert said.

"Always nice to have some kinda income." Jack sighed.

"Either way it works." Gilbert said picking up the menu and looking over it. Jack picked the menu up looking it over as well.

"What would you boys like to drink." The waitress came over.

"Coffee. Black." Gilbert said.

"Eh surprise me hon." Jack said with a smile. The waitress grumbled going back to the bar to give their orders.

"Really bro?" Gilbert chuckled.

"What?" Jack said.

"Only reason i get a discount is cause i'm a kid. It doesn't work both ways bro." Gilbert chuckled.

"I know but it's fun to mix it up once and awhile." Jack chuckled.

"Ewwwwww." Gilbert fake puked.

"Hey don't knock it kid. It can be pretty fun." Jack laughed.

"Ew now you sound like my real dad." Gilbert whined.

Jack chuckled. "Well guess i'm kinda your new adopted father so eh." Jack said with a shrug.

"Eh me and adopted fathers have a bad history." Gilbert said.

"You'll have fun kiddo. I kinda doubt i'm like anyone you've met before." Jack chuckled.

"Now you're just making it sound worse." Gilbert giggled.

"Ah i'm not that bad." Jack said.

"Just don't call yourself dad and we'll be cool." Gilbert sighed, shaking his head.

"We'll see." Jack said.

"No wonder you don't have boys. You're a horrible influence." Gilbert whined. Jack just shrugged. Gilbert rolled his eyes hiding behind his menu. Jack chuckled a bit tapping his foot a bit. Gilbert set the menu down reaching for the kids menu opening it to do the puzzles. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ya like puzzles?" Jack said.

"... They're challenging." Gilbert blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah." Jack said looking around the place boardly.

"I never have anyone to do the tic tac toe with me." Gilbert grumbled.

"Well i'm here aren't I?" Jack chuckled. Gilbert shrugged pushing the menu to the middle. Jack picked up the yellow crayon. Gilbert picked up the red.

"So i go first or you?" Jack said.

"You." Gilbert said.

"Ha alright." Jack said as he placed an X in the center. Gilbert chuckled putting an O next to it. Jack put an X in the upper left corner. The two had been playing for a mere couple of minutes before it ended in a tie.

"Nice moves ya got there kid." Jack chuckled.

"I've been playing for a while. I got this." Gilbert chuckled.

"As i can tell." Jack said. Gilbert took the menu back to color in the dinosaur before a plate of waffles set in a smily face was put in front of him, Gilbert immediately abandoning the coloring for the plate. A plate with a burger with all the works and fries on the side was set in front of Jack who dug in as well.

"Thank you!" Gilbert said happily, his mouth full.

Jack paused a bit looking confused. "Thanks cupcake." Jack said awkwardly. The waitress ignored him as Gilbert giggled. Jack frowned at being ignored.

"Again, really bro?" Gilbert giggled.

"It's my thing alright." Jack huffed.

"Sure." Gilbert chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes as he continued to eat. Gilbert took what was left of his waffles and started to make a small house out of it. Jack just gave Gilbert a 'what the fuck' expression.

"What? If you're going to enjoy your food, at least visually enjoy it." Gilbert shrugged.

"I guess?" Jack said still looking confused. Gilbert was too busy making 'waffle people' to notice. Jack only rolled his eyes as he practically scarfed down the fries like he hadn't eaten in days…. Which might have been true. Gilbert just took bacon and made a little toothpick and bacon flag, making a small house and people on his plate. Gilbert happily set the little scene up before finally 'cannibalizing' his waffle people and house. Jack had finished his plate before Gilbert finished his own

"So. What now." Gilbert said, leaning back on a full stomach.

"Well i'm going to need to pick up a few things here and there also uh… stop by the bank for more money." Jack said.

"Cool. So where do you stay." Gilbert said, sipping coffee.

"Wherever i feel mostly renting a room for a night at a hotel or motel." Jack said. Gilbert gave a disgusted look but shrugged.

"What it's a roof over the head for the night." Jack sighed.

"Still. Motel. Kinda known for not being the most clean place in the world." Gilbert said.

"So long as it's got a bed and a bathroom i'm fine." Jack sighed.

"Alright alright. Whatever you say, dude." Gilbert said.


	5. Chapter 4 - Little too late

Vincent opened the door to the small apartment owned by Scott, the inside just as clean and meticulous as ever as Septhis respectfully stepped in. Vincent sighed as he closed the door behind himself.

"Uncle Scott?" Septhis called, setting his bag down.

"He said he might be working late Sep." Vincent said.

"Oh. On Gilbert?" Septhis said.

"Most likely." Vincent sighed.

"Oh. Where do you think he is?" Septhis said.

"Don't know. I just hope he's alright." Vincent said sadly.

"Do you miss him lots?" Septhis said noticing the sadness.

"Of course i miss him. He may not be blood relate to me but he's still my kid." Vincent sighed.

"Maybe the person is nice to him, wherever he is. Maybe they like him." Septhis said hopefully.

"Hopefully." Vincent said. Septhis sat on the couch, just short enough to swing his feet as he looked around curiously. Vincent sat his stuff down as he walked over to the couch sitting down wit sigh.

"Uncle Scott changed the furniture around." Septhis noticed curiously.

"Seems so." Vincent said. Septhis pulled the remote out from underneath the couch, the place it somehow always ended up, turning on the tv. Vincent sighed putting his head in his hands. Septhis noticed Vincent and scooted over.

"What's wrong?" Septhis asked.

"I'm worried." Vincent said softly.

"G-gil can handle himself. I'm sure he'll find his way back." Septhis said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I really hope you're right Sep. I really do." Vincent said sadly.

"What are you worried about? Gil knows how to take care of himself." Septhis said innocently.

Vincent sighed. "Yeah what should i worry about." Vincent said weakly not wantting to worry Septhis. Septhis was completely oblivious, just watching what was on TV without a care in the world. Vincent sat quietly watching the TV as well in some hope that he'd get some kind of reassurance that Gilbert was okay. The TV though was no source of comfort either, the alert still on with no updates while a colorful children's program played over it. Vincent frowned seeing that there was no update. Looking instead at Scott's coffee table, it was piled high with various cases and clues. Vincent's own curiosity kicked in as he picked up one of the cases looking through it. He was met with a whole pile of boys around Gilbert's age, along with a bloody picture of a familiar girl. The worry he had only grew seeing the images, he picked through the clues they had already found. Various theories were put together by scott, many crossed off varying from possible child kidnapping/slavery to the killer specifically going for Gilbert's age group and gender, possibly in relation to the girl in the picture. Vincent also noticed a lot of the boys strongly resembled or even were identical to Gilbert, ignoring minor differences. It worried Vincent how much they looked like Gilbert. Another pattern across all of them is that all of them appeared to have some level of monitoring across them, like the killer was eliminating them till he got to the real Gilbert. Vincent gulped nervously. Vincent had to push himself to go through the rest, seeing Scott had already thrown together a long suspect list, and was nowhere near eliminating to just one. If the real killer was really on the list or not was impossible to tell with the little information they had on this killer. In another folder, was even more boys, less than the other one, but many resembling a younger Gilbert. It was a bit too obvious that this killer was looking for Gibert or at least someone with his looks. Why though was the big question across both. The killer seemed to have no motivation for the killings but if they didn't why would they look for specific looks? The victims were all too similar to be random killings. There was some reason it was just not easy to spot. It was a while before Vincent could bring himself to look at the bodies autopsies, another pattern of knife wounds being used. Obviously the killer didn't want to be tracked down easily. Hunting someone with the intention to kill, but not to get caught before he got whatever he wanted, Vincent summarized in his head. Definitely wasn't any normal killer. He had a motive but he wasn't just killing to make a point he was killing to get what he wanted, and when it wasn't he discarded it. Vincent sighed, setting the folder down with a sigh, not wanting to look at the boys or their bodies more. What was more terrifying Gilbert being who this killer was looking for or being another one to discard? If Vincent would be back here in a couple of weeks and Gilbert would be the top of the pile. It was far from easing Vincent's worry if anything it was only making him worry more. If there was anything Vincent didn't want to see, it would be Gilbert dead and being used to solve a murder. Worse yet, if Gilbert was among the 'not found' bodies. Somehow the thought of Gilbert's body never being found scared him more than not knowing if he was alive or dead. Vincent sighed leaning back against the couch trying to find any sort of clue in his mind to what the killer was after other than Gilbert or someone like Gilbert.

"Gil has never been in trouble to my knowledge." Vincent mumbled. None of the pieces seemed to click at all. No real clear image could be seen and not like any of the kids could speak up to help and all the witnesses described a man with some similar features but never looking exactly alike so there wasn't any solid look on the killer. But all of the murders had happened after the children at Fazbear's had been found dead, he noticed. Vincent sat back up and sighed as he picked up the case file again this time looking more at the image of the picture left at each crime scene. Same picture, same girl across all the murders. Same girl with black hair and blue eyes smiling happily. Eerily familiar to Vincent, he couldn't quite remember why but he felt he'd seen her before. For some reason the picture reminded him of the kids at Fazbear's. Why was still not clear to Vincent, he set the case down again the girl still bothered him. He sighed as he pulled out his cell phone dialing up Scott again. His finger hesitated over Gilbert, but part of him argued Gilbert naturally wouldn't respond, any good killer wouldn't let him keep a cellphone and other personal belongings. He waited in hopes of Scott picking up.

"Yes?" Scott yawned over the call.

"Hey i know this is random but can you look over the Fazbear's incident case again with the kids." Vincent asked.

"Vince, there's a thing called admiring your own work. This is not the time." Scott sighed.

"No just please something's bothering me. Look over the kids." Vincent sighed.

"Alright alright, let's see here…. Autopsy, profile, weapon…" Scott mumbled.

"Is there a girl with black hair and blue eyes?" Vincent asked.

"Uh…. two of them." Scott said.

"Uh light skinned." Vincent said

"Uh yeah… Angel Radyson." Scott said.

"Angel Radyson… who are her parents?" Vincent asked.

"Chloe and Jack Radyson, was donated to them by an ex girlfriend named Eleanor Tonks?" Scott said.

"Hm…. I think the guy who took Gil is connected to Fazbear's…. The picture of the girl he keeps leaving i think it's Angel." Vincent said.

"Uh… Chloe's been dead for a while, Eleanor died before Angel was born, Jack's a lowly programmer at Hyperion Tech." Scott said.

"It's just a hunch but i really feel like i've seen this girl before… And if she is Angel then….. That'd give this killer a purpose r-right." Vincent said.

"Yep. And she should, she was one of the kids you killed." Scott sighed.

"And uh sorry i was nosy but the kids killed have all looked similar to Gil." Vincent gulped. "He might be trying to get back at me for his daughter."

"Might be? I don't blame him, i'd be pissed too." Scott scoffed. "And of course they all look like him. He's hunting Gil to get back at you."

"Thanks bro." Vincent huffed. "Do you have a profile on this Jack?"

"That's the thing bro. Jack's pretty much squeaky clean." Scott said. "Most the dude's ever gotten is a parking ticket."

"Great…." Vincent sighed.

"It's unlikely this Jack guy is your man." Scott said. "But. I'm not excluding anyone."

"He'd have a motive to be doing this." Vincent sighed. "But i guess you've found others that would too."

"Anyway, how would he know about Gil anyway? Not like you brought him along or Gil knew Angel or anything… did he?" Scott said.

"You know we've moved around a lot. It's possible that they could have ended up at the same school once." Vincent sighed.

"Dammit Vince you could have told me this. I could have moved Gil somewhere away where Jack or whoever couldn't track him." Scott sighed.

"How could i have known that this shit would happen!" Vincent huffed.

"Vince, a vengeful parent will go to a lot of extremes. You should know this. You should have thought to protect your kids first." Scott said.

"I have you know this! I've always taken more precautions towards the kiddo's than myself but i slipped up okay. I-i fucked up and now Gil's in danger okay! I know, i know." Vincent huffed weakly.

"Did you at least leave him a note if he did come home?" Scott sighed. Vincent froze a bit before sighing sadly.

"N-no i wasn't thinking…... " Vincent said weakly.

"Oh great… now he's somewhere out there wandering the streets thinking his family ditched him… dammit Vince." Scott sounded stressed.

"I-i'll go back and write a note for him j-just so if he hasn't gotten home he'll know." Vincent said worriedly.

"It's something." Scott sighed.

"I'll call you when i get back if you're not home by then." Vincent said.

"Alright." Scott said before hanging up.

"Sep." Vincent said standing up. Septhis looked up in response to his name.

"I'm going to step out for a bit. Don't answer the door to strangers alright. Call me if you need anything." Vincent said. Septhis nodded before looking back at tv. Vincent went out walking to his car.

"Please don't be too late." Vincent said softly. He quickly rushed out the door back to the car, starting it and driving back to the house in a hurry. He pulled up to the old familiar house as he quickly got out of the car and rushed up to the door fumbling a bit with the keys before opening the door. He could tell the house had been entered recently, as there was a bit of fresh mud on the doormat, Gilbert's incessant habit of wiping his feet before entering places. Vincent gulped hoping that Gilbert was home and that he wasn't too late. He first went upstairs, hoping Gilbert had simply gone straight to bed.

"Gil? Kiddo? Please be home." Vincent practically begged. No response. The silent house only made Vincent worry more as he came up to Gilbert's room opening the door.

"Gil?" Vincent said worriedly. The bed was neat as normal, and no one was in the shower. Vincent sighed worriedly as he walked down stairs already starting to feel hopeless. He checked the living room, surprised to see a small note on the table. He picked the note up curiously reading over it.

' _Hey dad, since you guys are gone on whatever trip you two took, you probably won't read this. Or won't care to. Anyway, if you are, i'm not here.'_ The note started. Vincent frowned sadly.

' _Anyway, i saw you guys packed up. I'm assuming you're coming back. I'm not going to squat long, don't worry. I'm just here to see if i'm still welcome in our little family. Clearly i am not, and if there's one thing i know, it's that i know when i'm no longer welcome.'_ The note continued.

"Gil." Vincent said already feeling guilty for not leaving a note earlier.

' _Anyway, apparently i got attacked and a guy named Jack saved me after just talking to me in the park after i went to calm down. Or so the story goes. Honestly my brain is really fuzzy right now, but he assured me if i don't find anything i can just come with him.'_ The note said.

"S-so you've gone and run off with that asshole now huh Gil….. I'll find you i swear i won't let him hurt you." Vincent mumbled weakly

' _I don't remember anything of this morning, must have been a really hard blow to the head. I don't want to trouble my friends or Uncle Scott, and Mom will probably just say there's nothing she can do, so this is the only real plan i've got…'_ The note trailed off.

Vincent shakily folded the note putting it in his pocket. On the back was a small ending for where he couldn't fit the last part.

' _Anyway, wanted to say thanks for raising me, i really cared about you even if you apparently didn't for me. But i get it. I'm old enough, get out of the house, go live on your own, yada yada yada. So i guess this is goodbye.'_ The note finished.

"Gil i'm so sorry…. I really love you kiddo, i swear i'll find you." Vincent sniffled. Vincent shakily put the note away, already feeling tears drop. He shakily picked up the notebook.

"J-j-just in case r-right." Vincent sniffled starting to write a note so that if Gilbert did come back there'd be one this time.

" _Gilbert i'm so sorry for not leaving a note the first time….. I wasn't thinking as i was… too worried about where you were and keeping Sep safe. We're crashing at Scott's cause i feel….. Like Jack has been watching this place….. If you do come back please, please come to Scott's we're worried sick about you….. And i think Jack is trying to get back at me for…. Angel his daughter, i want you safe i i can only hope you're safe… i really do love you kiddo… i miss you a lot… Sep misses you too…. Scott's worried as well working his ass off to find you…. Were worried about you and can only hope that your safe somewhere…. Love Vincent a.k.a Dad."_ Vincent wrote shakily as he was trying to hold back from just breaking down right there. He shakily put the notebook on the coffee table again before turning to go back to Scott's apartment. Vincent could feel the tears already starting to fall as he left. As he walked up to his car he wiped away the tears quickly getting in. On the dash was an old picture of him and the boys, they'd taken a waterpark vacation and in the photo him and Gilbert were sunburnt but wet and grinning with Septhis stubbornly pale but grinning and dry. It had always amused Vicent how Septhis had always managed to stay pale, no matter how much sun he'd gotten. Gilbert had been teaching Septhis how to swim that day, but Septhis had stubbornly refused to even set a toe in the water. It had taken Gilbert pretending to drown to get Septhis to leap in after him. Vincent had laughed when the two had started a splashing fight eventually dragging him into it. Eventually Gilbert just hid underwater till Septhis stopped. It had been a memory Vincent treasured because they had all had fun like a family. It had also been one of the few times Vincent had heard Gilbert genuinely laugh. It had made Vincent so happy to see Gilbert actually enjoying himself with family at that. It had been a good day overall, Gilbert had taught Septhis to swim, even dive a bit though Septhis complained of water in his eyes and Gilbert telling him to suck it up. They had all been exhausted when they got home from the pool that day. Gilbert's room had been repainted that morning, so him and Septhis had to share a bed, not that Gilbert cared. He'd been asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It had brought a smile to Vincent when he left that night for work to see the two sleeping peacefully together. That whole week Gilbert slept in Septhis's room, and Septhis had actually slept peacefully for the first time that whole week. It was nice not having to tell Septhis that he needed to sleep and that the monsters he was seeing we're just in his head not really there. Gilbert had always been sort of Septhis's own sleeping buddy. His own sleeping aid, sending all the monsters away with his mere presence. It had always been rather endearing to Vincent, though an annoyance to Susan. It had always been something that him and Susan would bicker about. Susan insisting that Gilbert had his own room, and knew better than to sleep with things like toys, or in this case babies. While Vincent had insisted that it was to help Septhis and that some people need some kind of safety blanket to sleep. She'd just shook her head and called such things stupid and childish, and above Gilbert's refined ways. Vincent had tried to get her to see that it was fine and that everyone has their differences and that she should let Gilbert be Gilbert. She had merely scoffed him off saying she didn't raise a clingy, girly boy. Vincent had started to stop bickering with Susan about it and just telling Gilbert it was fine. Susan had always had a bit more influence though, and Gilbert had stopped, as he had with anything Susan considered girly. Along with drawing, toys, or books. Vincent had been saddened by Gilbert losing interest in those things and had kept his mouth shut not really wanting to fight with Susan over it. He'd slowly tried to reintroduce these things to him, but by that point he'd been too old, or so he claimed. He still hoped that maybe he could get him to go back to those things but backed off as he didn't want to control what Gilbert did or didn't want to do. Unlike Susan who was all too aware of her influence. That had always been something that conflicted Vincent, Gilbert was way too influenced by Susan maybe it was because that was his actual mother and Vincent was just a step dad or something else. Vincent had always sensed it was something much darker though. He didn't want Gilbert to turn out like his mother and tried to help get rid of that seed implanted but it was harder to do that thought. Gilbert was loyal, to a fault. Always had been. Vincent sighed as he drove back to Scott's apartment, the note found still heavy on his heart. He felt horrible for making Gilbert think he wasn't loved it ate away at him. He wished more than anything right now he could go out and find Gilbert, and reassure him he was loved, treasured even. But he had no leads to where this Jack guy was or where he was going with Gilbert. For all he knew Gilbert was sitting in a basement somewhere, waiting to be cut up. It worried him to no end. What bothered him the most was that he himself has made people worried like this but never intended to but this Jack guy was doing this purposefully, with some intent not clear. It both worried and angered Vincent that someone apparently decided he had to suffer this pain as well. Vincent huffed trying to remind himself he had nothing to go on and not to just drive off after this Jack, that Septhis needed him there and not to stress Scott even more. Before he could stress more his phone went off, Susan's surprisingly. Vincent was surprised to hear her calling and pulled into an empty parking lot, parking the car and pulling out his phone calling Susan back.

"Hello Vince." Susan said calmly.

"Ello Susan." Vincent said with a sigh.

"So. Gil, huh." Susan sighed.

Vincent sighed sadly. "Figured that is what you were calling about." Vincent said.

"I'm not looking to fight. Only to find out what happened to my baby boy." Susan said.

"I'm working on that right now Susan. Just it's tricky." Vincent said.

"Who took him." Susan grumbled.

"You can't go after him Susan. He might hurt Gil if he hasn't already if you do." Vincent warned.

"He wouldn't." Susan huffed.

"This man would. He doesn't want to get caught and he will do what he has to, to make sure of that." Vincent sighed.

"Where is he Vince." Susan huffed.

"I don't know." Vincent said sadly.

"So. What, you let him get away?" Susan scoffed.

"Hell no." Vincent huffed. "You don't understand the situation."

"Then make me." Susan scoffed.

Vincent sighed sadly feeling the guilt from before come back again. "Me and Gil had a disagreement earlier, he ran out of the house… i had to go to work and figured he'd just come back home. But he didn't." Vincent said already preparing for Susan's anger for letting Gilbert get taken away.

"You let this bastard take my son?" Susan scoffed.

"I wasn't there to do anything about it Susan. So i didn't let him." Vincent huffed trying to keep calm.

"So who is this bastard?" Susan growled.

"Jack Radyson." Vincent growled.

"Wait. Jack? As in kidnapper Jack?" Susan was suddenly fearful.

"Yeah." Vincent huffed.

"Vince you gotta find him! My boy cant… cant die…." Susan whimpered.

"I am trying to do that! I wouldn't let Gilbert die." Vincent said.

"Please don't. He's all i have... " Susan gulped.

"I'm doing what i can right now Susan. I'm trying everything i can to get him back safe and sound." Vincent sighed.

"Vince… do you think he's dead?" Susan worried.

"N-no he can't be. Gilbert is smart you know that. He wouldn't get himself killed this fast." Vincent said unsure but didn't want to worry Susan.

"I suppose…" Susan worried.

Vincent sighed before gulping. "Susan i- when we get any new information i'll call you and update you. How about that." Vincent said.

"O-Okay…" Susan sighed.

"Don't worry Susan i will get Gilbert home safe i swear. So let me do the worrying alright." Vincent sighed.

"How is he?" Susan asked awkwardly.

"How is who?" Vincent asked a bit surprised.

"Gil." Susan clarified.

"He's been doing well." Vincent sighed.

"Good… good. Sep too?" Susan sighed.

"He's doing well too. He's back at Scott's right now." Vincent sighed.

"Good…. What about you?" Susan said softly.

Vincent was taken by surprise by Susan's comment before chuckling softly. "I'm fine. Just trying to keep the boys safe. And keeping Scott from overworking, the normal." Vincent said.

"Scott's still alive, hmm? That's good. I always liked him. So polite." Susan chuckled softly. "Gil hasn't brought you trouble, has he? He's not big on feelings… gets that from me i guess…."

"Of course he's still alive he is stubborn enough to back talk death." Vincent chuckled. "Oh of course not, maybe a bit of back talk but that's nothing i can't handle."

"Backtalk? Hmpf. He knows better. Or at least should…" Susan sighed. "And here i was worried about girlfriends and late night sneaking out. At least it's just that….. Right?"

"As far as i know yes." Vincent sighed.

"As far as you know?" Susan said surprised.

"Have been working day shifts and night shift Susan, you know to pay for necessities. Many day's double shift. So i'm not home often so yes as far as i know he isn't sneaking out or seeing anyone." Vincent grumbled. Susan was quiet on the other side.

"Sorry." Susan mumbled. Vincent was shocked to hear Susan's comment.

"For?" Vincent said confused.

"Everything? Leaving? Not helping? Leaving you with the boys. And now this happens. Frankly it's my fault. If i'd been there i could have…. I don't know what i could have done…" Susan sighed.

"It's not your fault Susan. It's really my fault." Vincent sighed.

"But if i had i could have broken it up… it might have never happened in the first place…. And now my baby boy is gonna die because i was too stubborn to say sorry." Susan sighed.

"He won't die Susan." Vincent said calmly. "We'll get him home safe and sound. I swear."

"You truly believe that?" Susan said softly. "We'll really get Gil back home?"

"Of course." Vincent said.

"I miss you, you know…." Susan said.

"I miss you too…. Never thought you'd miss me." Vincent said surprised.

"Honestly? I haven't really moved on since. Even the other day i was going to ask you something till i remembered."Susan sighed.

"I guess i've been keeping myself preoccupied so i haven't really thought much. But it's really nice to hear you voice again." Vincent said softly.

"I guess you wouldn't have much reason to miss me anyway…. Must be nice not having to think on me though." Susan sighed.

"Keeping an eye on kids all day whether it be my own or other peoples, and then at night watch creepy animatronics you don't get much thinking time." Vincent sighed.

"Must be nice not having to then…." Susan said. "But for real…. I do miss you…. I mean if you want to give it another chance…. I understand if you don't but…"

"I guess i'm not really sure. I miss you too Susan." Vincent said before sighing sounding unsure. "Well you know what i'm like when i snap i just don't know, i scared you so much. I feel horrible for that."

"Well…. Why don't you think on it. Or not. Whichever you want. I understand." Susan sighed.

"I mean there's a lot going on right now. I just don't know Susan, i want to say yes but im not sure on how the boys would take it nor Scott." Vincent sighed.

"Well…. I have to go. Just… think on it. K?" Susan said. "I have to go… bye…." Susan said before hanging up.

Vincent sighed looking up at the night sky. He stared for a while before quickly going back to heading back to the apartment.


	6. Chapter 5 - Video message

"Hmmm." Scott mumbled looking over the pictures while Vincent sat across the desk with Septhis sitting outside on the bench. "Hm."

"What is it?" Vincent sighed.

"Well. For one, the pictures aren't really that clear. They aren't much evidence." Scott said after a while. "There's no way to identify where Gil is or who took these. Overall? I just… can't use these."

"Great.." Vincent sighed sadly.

"I can probably ask about the handwriting, but even that's gonna take a really long while." Scott said setting the pictures down. "Either way Vince, unless we have something more to go on, sorry. This isn't enough."

"Something is better than nothing right." Vincent chuckled weakly. "We have to find him Scott."

"Afraid this is neither something nor nothing." Scott said. " I know Vince. He's my kid too."

"I just hope he's alright." Vincent sighed.

"I wish i could tell you he is Vince…" Scott said.

"You know i talked to Susan last night." Vincent said.

"Why." Scott said, suddenly stiffening.

"She was worried about Gil. And she uh….." Vincent sighed before giving a small grin. "Misses me. She want's to give us another try."

"Vince. You know why it ended in the first place." Scott growled. "Don't fall into the same trap twice."

"Right. Sorry." Vincent squeaked. "But what if she really means it this time?"

"She didn't mean it the first time." Scott sighed. "But if you want, i won't stop you."

"I just don't know." Vincent sighed. "I miss her but…. I've been doing fine...ish without her."

"Whatever, man. Wanting you back now is no excuse for what she's done before." Scott grumbled.

"I know, i know. But it's hard i want to give her a second chance but it still hurts. I just don't know." Vincent sighed.

"Whatever you choose, i'll go with." Scott sighed.

"Well i want to make sure Gil is safe before i decide anything with Susan." Vincent said. Scott sighed looking at the pictures.

"I just hope he's alright. I want to say that he's fine and wouldn't do anything to anger his kidnapper but…." Vincent trailed off sadly.

"That's not true. Right?" Scott said.

"I don't know he's got a habit of pissing people off." Vincent sighed.

"I know the feeling. It's not nice, telling people i found their kid. But Gil's smart as well as impulsive. He'll run and lose his captor fast enough." Scott tried to be comforting.

"I hope you're right Scott i really do." Vincent said.

"I hope so. He's my boy too." Scott sighed, standing pulling out a board of clues.

"I know." Vincent said looking intrigued at the board.

Scott had hung up evidence, and connected the killings in a pair of angel wings shape. Vincent sighed seeing the angel wings shape.

"Is that just a coincidence or meant to have been." Vincent mumbled.

"If you can put it all together, go ahead. It's all senseless killing to me." Scott sighed.

"You're putting the clues into an Angel wing shape. As much of what i can tell this killer keeps leaving a picture of a girl named Angel. I was just wondering if you did that on purpose or not." Vincent sighed.

"To be honest it's all late night desperation. I've got a month or less to find these kids alive, sometimes i get desperate." Scott sighed.

"I see." Vincent said standing up to walk over to the board to look over it closer. Jack was mentioned a lot, but no solid proof and him adamantly denying any question of his connection. and yet he was always the one who called, finding the bodies. Vincent didn't trust it, he had a motive even if no one knew beside him and Scott. But if he just said why this Jack would have a motive it would also be giving way that he had been the one who killed the kids at Freddy's. A case that was long closed. But was he willing to give himself over if it meant Gilbert would be found alive? He was willing to do a lot to find Gilbert but if he gave himself up he'd be taken from both Gilbert and Septhis something he wasn't willing to do. It pained him to have to sit idly by when he knew how to find Gilbert, but… As Scott had said it would put Gilbert in more danger if Jack knew he was after them. But god did it annoy him to sit back while Jack could be anywhere with Gilbert. Who knew where they were now. They could have left the country and Vincent would never know. Vincent did trust that Scott would find Gilbert but what if the time comes to where he has to move on to a different case and close this one without finding Jack or Gilbert. That's what Vincent was worried about… Jack was good at covering his tracks and making himself seem innocent. As if he learned from Vincent himself, Scott would say. Though that was highly doubtful as Vincent could remember only teaching Gilbert a bit of what he knew. If Vincent were different he'd pray in this situation… but praying wouldn't magically bring Gilbert home. If there was any god out there Vincent was probably on the list of not to help out, but damn did Vincent wish that if there was they were looking over Gilbert. But knowing what he did of gods, they only helped the so called good people, the devout worshippers who had never gotten so much as a parking ticket. Vincent never quite understood it, he could see that even those, good people, weren't as good as they wanted to be. Everyone has some kind of dirt on them as he had started to see from a young age. But of course, Gilbert wasn't among those good people, even if he made up for it later. Not even Septhis was but it wasn't his fault that he'd gotten the same fucked mind as Vincent, good heart but that couldn't make up for what he'd gotten. An accident of birth, but that apparently made him as bad as his father. Hell even Scott wasn't as good as many thought, church boy and a Officer, yet he would help Vincent out with getting out of being jailed just cause they were brothers even if they weren't blood related, which Vincent was grateful for. Even Scott had given up after he left his parents, as apparently praying and being church boy hadn't stopped bad things happening to him. Vincent gave up trying to understand why others still did but hey none of his business right, plus he'd been called many names whether they be directly to his face or not. None good, those names would only come from those who knew he wasn't what others saw him as, even if they didn't know it was him. Still, despite it all, he still hoped, somewhere up in that sky or wherever… that something would show Gilbert some mercy. Vincent sighed in annoyance no matter how many times he looked over the clues it just didn't connect. They were still missing some kind of key clue, what it was who knew. Otherwise, Scott was right, and this was desperate scribbling. Why on this could he not find anything to connect to, any other case there was always something, but no. That key clue was still in Jack's pocket and all they had were locks. And if Jack was as meticulous as he seemed, he might never see that clue. In a sick way it was fun for Vincent, someone who could actually give him a challenge but why did it have to be something so personal? And why did that personal thing have to involve playing with Gilbert's life? Out of all things why did it have to gamble on the life of his own son? Maybe it intensified the game, made him keep going, keep biting the obvious bait Jack set for him. It irked him that he was falling for it but damn it was important that he get Gilbert home safe and sound, for his own health and for Septhis, For Scott hell as much as he hated it even for Susan. Gilbert played such an important role for more than Vincent ever really realized till now. For a minute, some twisted part of Vincent, he wished Gilbert wasn't so important to him, so losing him wasn't so painful. Vincent shook his head, he didn't want to give in to that part of him again, not when Gilbert was in danger. Still, the thought stuck, in a weird way trying to calm him.  
"I'm going to go for a walk." Vincent mumbled. Scott was busy with a package coming in when Vincent hadn't looked. Vincent just sighed not wanting to disrupt Scott he just had to clear his head and a walk would let him do such. Just as Scott put in a flash drive, a video started.

"Oi. Gil." A unfamiliar voice said over the video. "Kid. brat." Hearing the voice made Vincent stop in his tracks as he turned to look at the video. It was set in a bathroom, Gil barely conscious on the floor as water was thrown on him. Gilbert sat up, shivering.

"Where…" Gilbert slurred, obviously drugged and delusional.

"Easy, easy. You passed out in the shower." The voice explained softly, gently. It was obvious that the audio had been messed with a bit so that the voice couldn't be picked out easily. Gilbert just looked around, looking lost before a hand turned his head to face the camera.

"Now say what you wanted to tell your dad." The voice said. Vincent was surprised by the comment and paid full attention to the video.

"Dad? Huh?" Gilbert looked confused.

"That you wanted to go home and wanted him to get you?" The voice urged him.

"Dad? Who was my dad again?" Gilbert mumbled. Vincent looked shocked at Gilbert's comment.

"Vincent Bishop." The voice sighed.

"I can't think… my head hurts…" Gilbert whined curling up.

"Gil." Vincent squeaked it was obvious in his voice that it was hard for him to even make a noise while watching.

"You need more of the medicine?" The voice sighed. Gilbert nodded pained as someone walked off.

"Gil i'm sorry." Vincent whimpered weakly. Gilbert immediately sat up, dizzy as the camera toppled as he yanked it off it's cord.

"Oi? This thing on?" Gilbert mumbled turning it to look. Vincent percked up a bit but still looked worried.

"Um… Dad? Ugh what's your name? Nevermind. You gotta get me. This guy's been drugging me up… i don't know why or what." Gilbert sighed.

"I will i swear Gil." Vincent muttered.

"This guy, his name- Please you gotta help… i'm scared…" The name had been edited out.

"I swear Gil i will get you out." Vincent huffed. Gilbert dropped the camera as someone came back.

"Who were you talking to?" The voice growled.

"... nobody…" Gilbert gulped.

"Gil!" Vincent said worriedly.

"I don't like liars kid." The voice hissed.

"For real!" Gilbert squeaked before there was a hard smack sound. Vincent growled.

"Who." The voice hissed.

"Nobody! Geez chill." Gilbert huffed before another sharp slap, sending Gilbert on the ground his cheek red.

"Bastard!" Vincent snapped.

"Ugh. youre such a spoiled brat… don't force me to punish you worse." The voice hissed as Gilbert looked more fearful at 'worse'.

"No.. not again. You said no more." Gilbert whimpered.

"I'll do it." The voice growled.

"Not if i have anything to say about it." Vincent grumbled.

"Just get in the bed. I'm sick of you." The voice growled.

"Yes sir…" Gilbert gulped.

"Lean over the bed. It will all be over." The voice huffed before the video cut off. Vincent had his hands in a tight fist. Scott was just pale, and speechless.

"I'm going to kill him." Vincent growled.

"Well… if you wanted your answer there you go." Scott said.

"I'm going to kill that son of a- bee." Vincent growled before remembering Septhis could probably hear them.

"Son of a bee?" Septhis asked, looked in.

"Yes." Vincent said awkwardly.

"Uh…. why don't you go Vince…. I'll look this over…" Scott said.

"Uh yeah…." Vincent sighed.

"Dad can we go? I don't like this place." Septhis tugged him to the door.

"Why don't you like Uncle Scott's?" Vincent asked.

"There's pictures everywhere. Of dead bodies." Septhis pleaded.

"Okay, okay." Vincent sighed. "Get your stuff together okay." Septhis nodded giving a little wave leaving to the car. Vincent sighed a bit.

"See ya around Scotty!" Vincent called.

"Later!" Scott called.

Vincent left the apartment as he walked to the old purple car.


	7. Chapter 6 - Case closed

"Look Vince. I need to shut this down." Scott said packing the case folders.

"No we haven't found Gil! We can't just give up like this!" Vincent panicked.

"It's been months Vince. We can't search anymore." Scott sighed.

"But what about Gil! We're just gonna let him suffer with that…. That man." Vincent said worriedly.

"No. But i'm also saying it's nearly christmas. He was captured back in April." Scott sighed. "If we don't find him now, we never will Vince."

"I still don't believe that was Jack." Vincent huffed. "Of course we'll find him!"

"Yes, it was Jack. But nobody's seen Jack anywhere." Scott sighed. "We'll still look out for him. Posters are still up. Hell he's on the damn juice carton. But if we don't find him now, we never will. He's gone Vince. Probably forever. Either way i can't extend this search any more. Unless you have some new piece of evidence or something new to go off of this search is off."

"He can't be gone, he just can't be. No he's gotta come home." Vincent said weakly.

"Vincent. I know you don't want to believe it. But he's gone. Probably dead." Scott said, putting hands on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent shook his head.

"He can't be! No he just can't!" Vincent sniffled.

"He is Vince." Scott sighed. "I'm sorry. I did all i could."

"No you didn't! If you did everything he'd be back home safe and sound!" Vincent snapped tears in his eyes.

"Vince. It's nearly christmas. If he's not home now, he never will be. I'm sorry Vince. He was my kid too." Scott said.

"No! He can't be gone! No just no!" Vincent huffed weakly. Scott sighed before hugging Vincent tightly. Vincent hugged back baring his face into Scott's shoulder sniffling.

"He can't be gone." Vincent whimpered softly.

"Shhh…. Shhh…. Everything will be alright. Big brother's got ya. Just let it out." Scott said.

"I can't lose him….. Not like this." Vincent whimpered.

"I'm sorry vince. Nothing i can do." Scott sighed.

"This can't be how it ends, Just no!" Vincent cired.

"Vince. He's. gone." Scott aid patting Vincent's back.

"No."Vincent said weakly hugging Scott tighter.

"Wherever he is… he knows you love him. That he didn't die hating you…." Scott tried to comfort. Vincent only cried softly into Scott's shoulder.

"Vince, it's okay. Be strong. For Sep." Scott sighed. Vincent sniffled but nodded. "I know you loved Gil greatly. What would you tell him, were he here right now?" Scott said.

"That i'm so sorry for making him feel unimportant, that i love him dearly, that… i wouldn't let anything bad happen to him again." Vincent sniffled.

"So tell yourself that. Tell Sep that. Protect Sep, but never forget Gil…." Scott said.

"R-right." Vincent said shakily

"What did you think of Gil, when you first saw him?" Scott mumbled.

"He was kinda cute even if he was a bit rude." Vincent sniffled.

"Kind of cute, huh? You never seemed the parent type. At least you were a father to him… in his short lifespan." Scott said.

"Yeah. He well seems i am." Vincent chuckled very weakly. "Yeah…"

"Just opinion, but i think he'd grow to be a great guy." Scott said softly. "But i know he'd hate seeing you cry."

"Of course he would it's Gil." Vincent sniffled softly before giving a shaky sigh.

"And what would Gil do, if it were you?" Scott said, patting his back.

"Take care of Sep and hope that i'd come back." Vincent said sadly.

"So just take Gil's place there. Take care of Sep, and hope Gil comes home by some miracle." Scott mumbled. Vincent sighed sadly pulling away from the hug still looking down.

"Bro. It'll be alright. I know it will." Scott said surely. "If i know him, he's out there on the road right now. Finding his way home. Hell he's probably hitching a ride home right now..."

"I hope your right." Vincent said sadly.

"I'm usually right, you know this." Scott said. "You loved…. Love, Gil a lot don't you."

"I love him like he was my own flesh and blood." Vincent sighed.

"Even when he isn't?" Scott said, surprised.

"Yeah. He kinda grew on me, he like you." Vincent said weakly.

"Like me? I wasn't half a rebel Gil was. Gil was ready to make the world bow as soon as he could figure out how." Scott chuckled. "Also… uh… Gil smoked. A lot of stuff."

"I mean you grew on me, like he did. I love him like my own flesh and blood and i love you like a blood related brother." Vincent chuckled.

"Hmph. Now you're just trying to flatter me to get me to reopen the case. No can do, unless you've got something to show." Scott scoffed.

"I mean it Scott." Vincent said.

"No you don't." Scott grumbled.

"Yeah i do." Vincent huffed.

"No." Scott huffed.

"Yeah" Vincent muttered.

"No." Scott huffed.

"Yeah." Vincent said rolling his eyes.

"No." Scott huffed.

"Yes." Vincent said.

"Go home." Scott huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Vincent sighed. Scott went back to closing boxes of case files for Gilbert. Vincent sighed sadly he couldn't just give up like this but Scott couldn't drag this case on any longer.

"Someone show him out!" Scott called.

"Uh Yes sir?" A man came into the office, stumbling over himself awkwardly. Vincent stood up from the seat he'd taken in Scott's office.

"Show him to the door, Jack. The main door." Scott sighed, rolling his eyes at Jack's awkwardness.

"Right sir." Jack said awkwardly. Vincent shook his head at hearing the man's name. Taking a good look at Jack he was surprised to see just how out of place Jack truly was here. The blonde haired man stood awkwardly looking at him obviously uncomfortable by Vincent looking him over. His timid kind of stance made it hard to believe this man was on the police force. But who knew. Scott used to be stringy and nerdy himself and now… Scott was Scott.

"Sir is there something on my face?" Jack said awkwardly looking rather uncomfortable.

"... No. Well there is… but… no." Vincent said awkwardly, quickly rushing out. Jack followed after him as he had been ordered to escort him to the front door.

"So um… you work with Scott…?" vincent said awkwardly.

"Kinda." Jack said softly.

"Kinda?" Vincent looked surprised.

"Volunteered. N-never figured i-i'd work with the Chief. Lucky i guess." Jack said

"So… i guess my son is your first big case hmm?" Vincent said softly.

"Yeah. S-sorry that we couldn't help…." Jack said sadly.

"I guess nothing could be done…. I was really looking forward to… but i'm guessing that won't happen." Vincent sighed sadly.

"Who knows sir." Jack said softly.

"I just need to get home… sleep." Vincent sighed sadly. "F-forget this d-day happened." Vincent sighed, leaving out the front door to his car.

"Okay sir, Just don't do anything reckless wouldn't want anyone getting hurt." Jack said all timidness about him gone.

"Sure…. Reckless." Vincent said bitterly getting in his car and driving off.

When Vincent came home he was greeted with a sight he never thought he'd see. Gilbert's ragged coat on the coat hanger, travel worn but recognizable.

"Gil?" Vincent said surprised. No response.

"Gil! Are you home!" Vincent called going up the stairs hopeful. Still no response. ' _Maybe he's sleeping?'_ Vincent thought. Vincent walked up to Gilbert's room and knocked hopeful to get a grumble or any sort of response from it. It was eerily quiet. Vincent gulped as he placed a hand on the door knob.

"Gil?" Vincent said. There was a large lump in the bed as he opened the door. Vincent walked over to the lump. The lump made no movement.

"Gil?" Vincent said worried. No movement, as Vincent could hear soft classical music being played through a pair of headphones. Vincent sighed rolling his eyes. There was still no movement from Gilbert…. Not even breathing. Vincent was unsettled by how still Gilbert was and took a deep breath placing a hand on him and shaking him a bit. Gilbert made no response.

"Gil?" Vincent said worriedly. He reached out, touching Gilbert's cheek. It was ice cold. Vincent froze in shock scared to even move the blanket but brought himself to grip the blanket. Pulling it away, he could see Gilbert fully. At first glance, Gilbert seemed to be peacefully sleeping, no obvious wounds implying his death or harm.

"Gil?" Vincent said weakly. He reached out to shake Gilbert more, Gilbert still feeling cold all over, no signs of life or body heat anywhere.

"Gil please you can't be." Vincent said shakily. He shook Gilbert harder as Gilbert made no movement to steady himself. Vincent started to tear up already putting the pieces together in his head. Sniffling, he sat weakly on the bed, holding Gilbert's hand as he tried to wipe his tears only for more to follow.

"I'm so sorry Gil." Vincent sniffled.

"Dad? What's wrong?" Septhis came in, rubbing his eyes. Vincent weakly looked over at Septhis tears still streaming down his face. Septhis still looked sleepy, walking over rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, Big brother came home. We should let him sleep, right dad?" Septhis mumbled.

"R-right." Vincent sniffled.

"What's wrong dad? Why are you crying?" Septhis asked. "Gil's home. You should be happy."

"J-just happy that he's home." Vincent said weakly wiping tears away as best as he could.

"Me too dad." Septhis smiled, leaning up and hugging Gilbert as best he could.

"Welcome back big brother." Septhis said happily before letting go. "Come on dad. Let's go to bed and let big brother sleep." Septhis said, leaving the room going back to bed. Vincent sighed shakily as he followed Septhis out of Gilbert's room. He'd have to get rid of Gilbert's body but he wouldn't scar Septhis like that. He was torn between giving Gilbert to Scott and Sep eventually finding out, or simply getting rid of Gilbert himself and leaving the whole investigation as 'unsolved'. If the case went unsolved then he could keep the hope for Gilbert coming back for Septhis but he hated to leave the case unsolved. On the other hand, he at least wanted Gilbert to get the proper treatment he deserved in this case, but again, that would leave Septhis only to assume the worst. He decided he'd wait till Septhis was asleep and take care of Gilbert then, as much as he hated the thought of sneaking out of his own house. He would take Gilbert to Scott when Septhis fell asleep so the case could be solved and closed, and give Gilbert the respect he deserved. As far as Septhis finding out… he'd simply have to keep Septhis away, as normal. Make everything seem normal. Seem.


End file.
